BLACK MARKET
by owldarks
Summary: Park Jimin yang lugu dan polos tak menyadari jika dirinya telah di jual di black market, dan perlakuan dari bosnya membuat mental Jimin menjadi seperti bocah sepuluh tahun. Bisakah ia terbebas dari situs gelap itu? YAOI/YOONMIN/VMIN/VKOOK/BTSfict/M/
1. Chapter 1

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, Taehyung."

"Tak bisa kah kau menungguku?" Tanya Taehyung seraya mengusap peluh yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

Jimin melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya, "Tidak bisa, Ibuku sudah menunggu. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

Taehyung menghela napasnya, bagaimana ia bisa tenang membiarkan bocah manis di hadapannya itu pulang sendiri? Pasalnya Jimin adalah lelaku yang terlalu polos dan lugu.

.

.

.

flashback

.

.

.

"Taehyung, lihatlah ini. Bagaimana bisa siswa BIG Senior High School masih bermain dengan balon tiup." Ucap Jimin setelah keluar dari toilet dan mengangkat balon tiup itu tinggi-tinggi.

Taehyung yang sedang mencuci tangannya terlihat tak peduli dan setelah itu ia melihat pantulan Jimin yang sedang bermain dengan balon tiupnya di cermin. Mata Taehyung membesar dua kali lipat.

.

.

.

"ITU KONDOM, BUKAN BALON TIUP. JIMIN."

.

Setelah mengingat apa yang pernah Jimin lakukan, Taehyung menghela napasnya kasar dan mengusap wajahnya. "Baiklah, aku akan menyudahi latihan hari ini. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Jimin."

Jimin membulatkan matanya, "Ya! Kau harus melanjutkan latihanmu. Bukankah kau akan mengikuti lomba basket?"

"Kau benar, tetapi bocah kecil di hadapanku lebih penting daripada pertandingan itu."

"Apa maksudmu? Dan aku sudah besar Taehyung! Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Ujar Jimin kemudian memukul lengan Taehyung.

"Jadi, kau tetap ingin pulang sendiri?" Tanya Taehyung dan Jimin hanya mengangguk dan bergumam.

"Ambil sepuluh ribu won di tasku dan pulanglah dengan taxi, bukankah ibumu sudah menunggu?"

"B-benarkah? Ah kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik, Taehyung." Ucap Jimin lalu memeluk tubuh Sahabatnya itu. kemudian Taehyung mengusap punggung Jimin. "Berjanjilah padaku, kau harus menjaga dirimu."

"Sudahlah, lagi pula aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku pasti bisa menjaga diriku. Percaya padaku. Selamat tinggal Taehyung."

"Aku percaya padamu, sampai Jumpa!"

.

.  
Apa benar setelah ini Taehyung masih bisa bertemu dengan Jimin? Tak seorangpun yang tahu.

.

.

Tbc

.

.  
.


	2. Chapter 2

"Taxi!" Teriak Jimin lalu sebuah taxi berhenti di hadapannya dan ia memasuki taxi itu tanpa merasakan sesuatu yang janggal.

"Apartemen Butterfly ya." Ucap Jimin dan perlahan taxi itu membawa Jimin menjauhi area sekolah.

Jimin melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya, hari semakin gelap dan ini sudah satu jam dan ia juga belum sampai di apartement nya. Jimin menggoyangkan kakinya, ia panik. Ia baru menyadari sesuatu,

.

.

"U-hm pak, ini bukan jalan untuk ke apartemenku." Ucap Jimin dengan takut-takut.

"Jalan yang biasa kau lalui sedang ditutup karena ada sebuah kecelakaan dan kita harus mencari jalan lain untuk sampai ke apartement mu dan ini membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama."

"K-kecelakaan?!" Tanya Jimin. Supir itu bungkam, hanya suara radio yang menjawab pertanyaan Jimin.

Karena tak kunjung mendapat respon dari sang supir, akhirnya Jimin mengeluarkan earphone nya dan memutar beberapa lagu kesukaannya. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

* * *

Jimin merasakan jika tubuhnya menggigil dan perlahan ia membuka matanya. Pertama kali yang dilihatnya adalah sebah ruangan yang sangat asing baginya, tempat ini sangat gelap dan ia baru menyadari jika ia sedang tidak berada di taxi yang ia tumpangi tadi.

Dengan cepat Jimin merogoh saku nya untuk mencari handphone nya, tetapi nihil. Bahkan tas nya pun tak ada.

"Ah, kemana perginya handphone ku." Ucap Jimin frustasi.

.

.

.

'ceklek'

.

.

.

Jimin mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka, jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat. Suara derap sepatu membuat nyalinya semakin menciut. Perlahan ia mundur menjauhi suara itu sampai punggungnya menyentuh benda yang keras, ups Jimin sudah tersudutkan. Dan ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan berdoa agar Tuhan menyelamatkan dirinya.

.

.

"Park Jimin?" Orang asing itu membuka suaranya dan Jimin masih tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Kau mencari ini?" Tanya orang asing itu seraya mengangkat benda itu tinggi-tinggi dan Jimin pun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya. orang asing itu memegang handphone nya, HANDPHONE NYA.

"A-ah kumohon kembalikan handphone ku.." Ucap Jimin dengan lirih.

"Kau ingin ini?" Tanya orang asing itu dan Jimin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Orang asing itu mengangkat handphone Jimin tinggi-tinggi dan menjatuhkannya begitu saja, sekarang handphone itu telah hancur berkeping-keping. Mulut Jimin terbuka lebar. "H-handphone ku.."

Dan orang asing itu tertawa dengan keras, dan Jimin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang datang di black market, Park Jimin."

* * *

HAHAHA DUH TERNYATA NGEPOST DISINI LAKU JUGA...

maaf ya kalo saya nge postnya pendek-pendek...emang sengaja sih/?

saya pikir kalo nge post disini ga laku, awal nya juga ragu-ragu mau ngepost disini...

ADUH ADUH MAKASIH YA BUAT YANG UDAH FAV, FOLLOW, SAMA REVIEW.

ILY ILY ILY

p.s

jimin memang uke(?)


	3. Chapter 3

"Hyung, aku lapar.."

.

.

Jimin menatap anak kecil di hadapannya yang sedang memegangi perutnya dan ia memandangi sepotong roti yang ada di genggaman Jimin. Sebenarnya Jimin pun juga merasakan hal yang sama, ia lapar. Tetapi rasa lapar itu sirna seketika karena dikalahkan oleh rasa iba. Akhirnya ia memberikan roti yang dimilikinya.

"Ini, ambilah." Ujar Jimin seraya memberikan rotinya. Anak kecil itu menatap Jimin dengan mata yang berbinar. "H-hyung? bolehkah?"

"Hmm, hyung tidak lapar. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Jimin.

"Namaku Taeoh. Hyung?"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Jimin hyung." Ucap Jimin seraya tersenyum.

.

.

"Ekhm."

.

.

Suara dehaman itu membuat senyum Jimin hilang, ia mengenali suara itu. Suara bosnya. "Park Jimin." Panggil bos nya dengan suara bass yang terdengar sangat menakutkan.

"Y-ya?"

"Sudah berani kau rupanya menjadi pahlawan kesiangan?"

.

.

Jimin membulatkan matanya, rupanya bosnya telah memperhatikannya sejak tadi dan ia tak menyadarinya. "A- aku hanya- AAKHH!"

Sebelum Jimin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bos menarik surai hitam Jimin dengan sangat keras. Jimin hanya bisa menjerit dan memejamkan matanya. "AKHH l-lepas.. kumohon maafkan aku."

"MAAF?!" Ujar bos itu geram, lalu ia menampar Jimin hingga pipinya kemerahan. Lelaki bersurai hitam hanya bisa memegangi pipinya yang sangat perih, air matanya lolos begitu saja.

"Kau menangis?! lemah!" Lalu bos menendang perut Jimin sampai ia tersungkur di sudut ruangan, dan bos pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Pemuda bersurai hitam yang sedang berusaha menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

.

.

"Hyung.. apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Taeoh seraya menghampiri Jimin, dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Jimin.

"Maafkan Taeoh, hyung. Karena aku hyung menjadi seperti ini." Ucap Taeo, tetapi pandangannya fokus kepada kedua ujung kakinya, ia tak berani menatap manik hitam milik Jimin.

"Hyung baik-baik saja, Taeoh." Ucap Jimin kemudian mengusap surai kecokelatan milik Taeoh dengan lembut.

.

.

.

Masih banyak perlakuan kasar yang Jimin terima selama ia di black market. Semua itu pelahan membuat mental Jimin jatuh dan kembali menjadi bocah berusia sepuluh tahun.

.

.

.

.

Bisakah Jimin terbebas dari kehidupan di black market?

.

.

.

.

prev next chapter.

"Park Jimin, 17 Tahun, Dulu ia bersekolah di BIG Senior High School, dan ia memiliki mental seperti bocah berusia sepuluh tahun. Apa kau tertarik?" Tanya bos pada pria bersurai pirang yang duduk di hadapannya.

Pria itu mengusap dagunya.

"Bawa ia padaku."

* * *

hohoho aku update lagiii.

MAAF YA KALO PENDEK PENDEK, emang sengaja... jadi tuh aku maunya pendek pendek tapi update nya cepet/?

saran dong, mau yoonmin atau vmin :? beserta alasannya yaa. jimin uke loh ya kkkkkk


	4. Chapter 4

"Park Jimin."

Jimin yang sedang fokus pada buku mewarnainya kemudian menatap seseorang yang memanggil namanya. "Umm?"

"Kemasi barangmu bocah, bos sudah menunggu."

"Baiklah aku akan membawa buku mewarnai ku. Ayo paman!" Ucap Jimin kemudian menggenggam tangan salah satu petugas black market kasar, petugas itu menghempaskan lengan Jimin hingga genggaman itu terlepas.

"Kemasi tas yang berisi buku-buku dan seragam sekolahmu, aku tak ingin barang bawaan mu mengotori tempat ini." Ucap petugas itu dengan ketus.

Jimin menatap petugas itu dengan tatapan bingungnya. "Buku? Seragam? Apa aku pernah sekolah sebelumnya?"

Petugas itu mengusap wajahnya, ia lupa jika Jimin juga kehilangan beberapa ingatannya. "Ah, lupakan. Sekarang pergi ke ruangan bos, ia sudah menunggumu."

.

.

.

"Umm permisi? Apa bos memanggilku?" ucap Jimin di celah pintu yang ia buka sedikit.

Bos menatap Jimin dengan tatapan tidak sukanya. "Mana sopan santunmu, Ketuk pintu sebelum kau masuk!"

Jimin tersentak mendengar ucapan bos nya. "A-ah maaf."

Lalu Jimin kembali menutup pintu dan mengetuknya,

'tok tok tok'

"Masuk."

Setelah Jimin mendengar perintah dari bosnya, perlahan ia membuka pintu dan bersimpuh. "Apa bos memanggilku?"

"Kemarilah Park Jimin, berdirilah di sampingku." Panggil bos, dan Jimin segera berlari menghampiri bosnya.

"Park Jimin." Panggil bos lagi dan Jimin hanya membalas dengan gumaman dan pandangannya fokus pada kedua jari kakinya.

"Park Jimin, tatap lawan bicara mu." Ucap bos dan dengan cepat Jimin menatap kedua mata bos nya.

"Kau lihat pria yang duduk di hadapannmu?" Mulai bos itu, kemudian Jimin mulai mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang ada di hadapannya.

"S-siapa itu-"

"DENGAR PARK JIMIN, AKU BELUM SELESAI BERBICARA. BERHENTI MEMOTONG KALIMATKU." Ucap bos itu hingga urat-urat di sekitar lehernya timbul dan Jimin hanya bisa tercekat dan menahan tangisnya.

Lalu bos melanjutkan kalimatnya, " Pria di hadapanmu adalah pemilik barumu, Panggil dia tuan."

Dengan takut, Jimin menatap pria bersurai pirang di hadapannya. "Annyeonghaseyo tuan." Dan pria itu tersenyum menatap Jimin. "Kemarilah."

Kemudian Jimin menatap bos nya seolah meminta ijin dan seketika bos mendorong pelan tubuh Jimin ke hadapan pria bersurai pirang yang nantinya akan menjadi pemilik baru Jimin. Lalu pria bersurai pirang mengeluarkan koper yang berisikan uang kemudian menjabat tangan bos. "Senang berbisnis denganmu."

Setelah itu pria bersurai pirang menggenggam tangan Jimin dan membawanya pergi dari pasar gelap itu.

.

.

Sekarang pria bersurai pirang dan Jimin sedang berada di mobil, suasana sangat hening. Jimin yang fokus pada pemandangan di jendela dan pria bersurai pirang yang tetap fokus pada jalanan di hadapannya.

"Siapa namamu?" Pria bersurai pirang membuka suaranya.

"Park Jimin." Jawab Jimin singkat dengan pandangan yang tetap fokus pada pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Pria itu menghela napasnya.

"Jimin, apa kau tidak mengingat perkataan bos mu? Tatap mata lawan bicaramu." Ujar pria bersurai pirang dengan suara datarnya. Dan itu membuat Jimin langsung merubah posisinya dan menatap pria di sampingnya.

"A-ah maaf, tuan."

"Jangan memanggil ku dengan embel- embel tuan, panggil aku Hyung. Dan Jimin, dengar. Sekarang namamu bukan lagi Park Jimin, tetapi Min Jimin. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Min Jimin?" Tanya Jimin dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Ya, Min Jimin. Jadi jika ada seseorang yang bertanya siapa namamu, maka kau harus menjawab?"

"Namaku Min Jimin." Jawab Jimin dengan cepat.

"Uh mengapa aku harus merubah namaku?" Tanya Jimin penasaran. Pria bersurai pirang menatap Jimin sejenak dan kembali fokus pada jalanan di hadapannya. "Karena namaku Min Yoongi, dan kau tinggal bersamaku. Karena itu kau harus merubah namamu."

"Uh baiklah Yoongi hyung, aku mengerti."

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi boong _

.

.

.

.

.

"Jimin apa warna kesukaanmu?" Yoongi bertanya pada Jimin yang masih fokus pada jendela di sampingnya. Pertanyaan itu berhasil mencuri atensi Jimin. "Aku suka warna oranye, karena aku suka jeruk." Jawab Jimin dengan polos.

Yoongi tertawa dan mengusap surai hitam Jimin, "Baiklah, mari kita mengubah Park Jimin menjadi Min Jimin."

.

.

"Apa kau suka?"

Jimin terus memandangi wajahnya di cermin dan menyentuh helai helai rambutnya yang telah berubah warna. "Ya aku suka, Hyung."

"Ayo sekarang kita harus pulang ke rumah." Ujar Yoongi seraya menarik lengan Jimin keluar dari salon.

.

.

.

"Jimin, ini kamarmu." Ucap Yongi seraya membuka pintu sebuah ruangan yang nantinya akan menjadi kamar milik Jimin.

"Woaaaa!" Jimin berguling-guling dan berloncat di atas ranjang miliknya.

"Aku suka sekali!" Ucap Jimin dengan riang. Yoongi tersenyum lalu duduk di pinggiran ranjang, kemudian menepuknya "Duduklah Jimin."

Setelah mendengar ucapan Yoongi, Jimin langsung duduk di sebelahnya. "Ada apa hyung?"

Yoongi merubah posisinya menjadi menhadap Jimin, lalu ia mengusap helai-helai rambut Jimin dengan jari-jarinya dan Jimin dengan reflex memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan yang di berikan Yoongi.

"Min Jimin."

"Umm?" Jawab Jimin seraya membuka kedua matanya. Sekarang ia melihat hyungnya sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, bahkan ia bisa merasakan hebusan nafasnya. Wajah Jimin memerah.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Jimin?" Tanya Yoongi, dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh Jimin, ah ia sangat malu.

"Dengar, aku akan pergi selama dua hari untuk menjalankan bisnisku. Bisakah kau menungguku untuk dua hari?" Ujar Yoongi, dan Jimin masih mengolah semua perkataan hyungnya itu.

"Hyung? Pergi?"

Yoongi mengangguk, "Ya, hyung akan pergi. Seseorang akan mengantarkan baju dan makanan untukmu setiap pagi."

Jimin terdiam, ia bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. "U-hm baiklah. Hyung, apa di sini ada taman?"

"Ya, kau bisa datang ke taman jika kau merasa bosan. Ah hyung akan pergi sekarang. Selamat tinggal." Ucap Yoongi seraya mencium pipi gembul milik Jimin.

Wajah Jimin memerah lagi, kemudian ia mengantar Yoongi hingga ke depan pintu apartement mereka. "Hyung, cepat kembali. Aku takut." Ucap Jimin seraya memeluk erat Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PREV CHAPTER 5

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung terduduk di bangku taman seraya memandangi layar ponselnya, "Kemana perginya kau bocah." Ucap Taehyung lalu mengusap kasar wajahnya.

'AKHH'

Taehyung mendengar suara, ia mengenali suara ini. Kemudian ia mencari dari mana asal suara itu. dan ia melihat seseorang bersurai oranye yang bersimpuh dan membelakangi tubuhnya. Dengan cepat Taehyung menghamipi pria itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saj- PARK JIMIN?!"

Jimin memandngi orang asing di hadapannya, "Maaf, aku Min Jimin."

Taehyung tercekat, "Min Jimin?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

tuh udah aku panjangin, panjang kek anu nya Jimin. eh anu maksudnya rambut. (?)

seneng gak?


	5. Chapter 5

"Aku bosan."

Jimin memandangi langit melalui jendela kamarnya, ini sudah satu hari setelah perginya Yoongi untuk menjalanan bisnisnya. Ia begitu bosan sendirian di apartemen yang sangat sunyi ini. Dari jendela kamarnya ia dapat melihat taman yang banyak di datangi oleh penghuni apartemen lainnya, ia sangat ingin pergi kesana untuk membunuh kejenuhannya.

'ting tong'

Bel apartemennya berbunyi, Jimin segera berlari dan membuka pintu. Sarapan dan baju barunya datang.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Ucap Jimin seraya membuka pintu. Ia melihat wanita paruh baya yang tersenyum menatapnya dan membawa bungkusan begitu banyak.

"Ah, kau pasti Jimin 'kan? Manis sekali. Tak salah Yoongi memilihmu untuk dijadikan pendamping."

Jimin menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan bingungnya, "P-pendamping?"

.

.

.

Flashback

.

.

.

Yoongi menatap kesal layar ponselnya, benda persegi itu selalu bergetar setiap waktu. Ibunya selalu menelponnya. Dengan berat hati akhirnya ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Ada apa lagi? Hari ini kau sudah menelpon ku sebanyak 30 kali bu."

" _Mana sopan santunmu bocah, aku ini ibumu. Ibu hanya mengingatkan padamu untuk membawa kekasihmu saat acara pernikahan noona mu."_ Ucap ibu Yoongi dari ujung telepon.

"Berhentilah berkata seperti itu padaku, aku selalu mengingatnya."

 _"Baiklah, selamat malam bayiku."_ Ucap ibu Yoongi kemudian memutuskan panggilannya.

Yoongi melempar telponnya sembarangan, kemudian ia mengambil laptopnya dan mencari situs gelap untuk membeli manusia dan menjadikannya pendamping saat pernikahan noona nya.

.

.

.

Flashback end

.

.

.

"A-ah terima kasih, bibi Jung." Ujar Jimin seraya menutup pintu apartemen.

Jimin terdiam dan merenungkan perkataan bibi tadi, apa yang dimaksud dengan pedamping? Mungkinkah ia akan menjadi pendamping hidup hyungnya itu?

"Ah, mugkin maksud bibi Jung aku akan menemani Yoongi hyung saat pernikahan noonanya. Dan Yoongi hyung tidak akan kesepian saat acara itu dimulai." Ucap Jimin dengan pikiran polosnya.

Setelah itu ia menghabiskan makanan yang dibawakan bibi agar ia bisa pergi ke taman.

.

.

Jimin berlarian di sekitar taman, ia sangat senang. Lalu Jimin melihat ayunan yang kosong dan segera berlari agar ia bisa menaikinya.

"A-AKH!"

Jimin tak melihat jika ada tali yang menghalangi jalannya dan akhirnya ia terjatuh dan mendapati lututnya yang berdarah. Kemudian Jimin merasakan jika ada seseorang yang mendekatinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saj- PARK JIMIN?!" ucap orang asing itu.

Jimin memandangi orang asing itu dengan heran, "Maaf? Aku Min Jimin."

Mata orang asing itu membulat, "Min Jimin?!" ucap orang asing itu dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Jimin.

"aku Taehyung, teman sekolahmu. Apa kau tidak mengingatku?"

"Aku tidak pernah sekolah sebelumnya."

Taehyung memandangi pria mungil di hadapannya, warna rambutnya memang beda sekali dengan Park Jimin temannya. Tetapi ia yakin jika Min Jimin itu adalah Park Jimin, temannya yang menghilang.

"Nama ku Kim Taehyung, salah satu penghuni apartemen ini." Ucap Taehyung.

"Namaku Min Jimin."

Lalu Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Jimin berdiri. "Baiklah Jimin, aku akan mengobati lukamu. Aku akan membawamu ke apartemenku."

.

.

.

.

.

"A-akhh T-taehyung, mmhh s-sakit." Ucap Jimin seraya memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Taehyung menyeka bulir-bulir keringat yang ada di dahinya, "S-sebentar lagi, Jimin. Kau harus menahannya."

.

.

Setelah satu jam lamanya, akhirnya kaki Jimin berhasil dibersihkan dan dibalut dengan perban.

.

.

"Buka matamu, Jimin. Luka mu sudah ku perban." Ucap Taehyung.

Dan Jimin membuka matanya perlahan, "A-ah terima kasih, Taehyung." Ucap Jimin dan dibalas anggukan oleh Taehyung.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mandi lalu mengantarmu pulang ke apartemenmu." Ucap Taehyung lalu meninggalkan Jimin.

Jimin merasakan jika kerongkongannya kering dan ia tak bisa menunggu Taehyung yang sedang menyelesaikan ritual membersihkan badannya. Lalu Jimin menghampiri Taehyung yang ada di kamar mandi.

"Taehyung-ah aku haus." Ucap Jimin di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Ambillah sesukamu." Ujar Taehyung dari dalam kamar mandi, dan Jimin segera mencari kulkas untuk mencari minuman.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jimin?"

Taehyung yang baru menyelesaikan mandinya, bingung tak melihat Jimin di kamarnya. Kemudian ia berinisiatif untuk mencari Jimin di ruang tamu atau dapurnya.

"JIMIN?!" mata Taehyung membulat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

.

.

"A-nnhhh Taehh, hick." Ucap Jimin dengan wajah yang memerah.

Mata Taehyung semakin melebar saat melihat apa yang ada di genggaman Jimin. Ia memegang sebotol alkohol.

.

.

.

"JIMIN, KAU MABUK."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

APASI ORANG TBC BENERAN ;P

.

.

.

Prev next chap

.

.

Taehyung memandangi Jimin yang ada di hadapannya dengan wajah memerah, rambut berantakan dan kancing baju yang telah terlepas sebagian. Ayolah, Taehyung masih muda dan memiliki libido yang- ups, tinggi.

Kemudian ia membawa Jimin ke pangkuannya, dan membunuh jarak diantara mereka. Kini ia bisa merasakan napas Jimin yang tersengal-sengal karena pengaruh alkohol. Lalu ia memejamkan matanya, dan merasakan benda yang manis dan lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Ia mencium bibir Jimin.

.

.

.

.

TBC

REVIEW YA.2*


	6. Chapter 6

Taehyung menatap wajah Jimin, ia menyadari sesuatu. Kini wajah Jimin semakin memerah dan terdapat sebuah tenda di celananya. Ia tak tahu jika alkohol bisa menyebabkan Jimin menjadi seperti ini, Taehyung terdiam sejenak.

Sejak kapan ia menyimpan alkohol di lemari pendinginnya?

Ah, ia ingat. Temannya memberikan alkohol saat ia berulang tahun. Tetapi, mengapa Jimin menjadi- Ah! Alkohol itu pasti telah dicampur sesuatu. Segera ia mengambil handphone nya dan menghubungi temannya.

'Ada apa?' jawab temannya di seberang telepon.

"Apa kau mencampurkan sesuatu pada alkohol yang kau berikan padaku?"

Di ujung telepon, temannya tertawa "Haha apa kau sudah meminumnya? Tenang saja, aku hanya memasukkan obat perangsang."

Mata Taehyung membulat, "PERANGSANG?! APA KAU SUDAH GILA?!" teriak Taehyung.

"Tenanglah, itu hanya obat perangsang."

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG? SESEORANG TELAH MEMINUMNYA DAN ITU BUKAN AKU!" ucap Taehyung final kemudian melempar sembarangan teleponnya.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung membawa Jimin yang mabuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membiarkan Jimin duduk di ranjangnya, "Jimin, apa yang kau rasakan?"

"N-ngh panashh."

"Apa aku bisa melepas kemejamu? Bukan kah kau merasa panas?"

"Hmm y-ya." Ucap Jimin dengan mata yang tertutup.

Kini Taehyung membenarkan posisi Jimin agar bersandar pada kepala ranjang, perlahan ia membuka kancing kemeja Jimin. Ia merasakan jika salivanya menetes saat melihat kedua nipples yang mulai terlihat dari balik kemeja.

Taehyung benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya.

ia menatap bibir jimin yang sedikit terbuka, perlahan ia menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Taehyung memejamkan matanya, ia merasakan hembusan napas jimin yang terengah-engah dan

chu

ia mencium bibir kissable milik Jimin kemudian melumatnya secara intens, tangannya memelintir nipples jimin secara bergantian. Jimin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

Jimin merasakan jika napasnya mulai sesak, "M-mhhh." Lalu kakinya menendang sembarangan hingga menyentuh penis Taehyung yang sudah menegang.

Sebenarnya Jimin ingin Taehyung melepaskan ciumannya, karena ia sudah tak bisa bernafas lagi. Tetapi Taehyung menyalahartikan tendangan itu, ia pikir Jimin menginginkan yang lebih dan akhirnya Taehyung melumat ganas bibir kissable Jimin hingga benda itu membengkak dan ia memberikan gigitan pada bibir bawah Jimin sampai mengeluarkan darah.

"A-akh!"

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Taehyung memasukkan lidahnya. Mengabsen seluruh gigi Jimin kemudian menggoda Jimin dengan menyentuh langit lagit yang menimbulkan sensasi geli, tak lupa ia mengajak lidah Jimin untuk bertarung. Tetapi Jimin menjadi passive dan Taehyung tidak suka itu.

Taehyung menghisap dan membelit lidah Jimin dan menekannya, dan usahanya berhasil. Sekarang Jimin mulai menggerakkan lidahnya untuk membalas lumatan Taehyung.

Jimin memukul dada Taehyung dengan tenaga yang tersisa, ia sangat butuh oksigen. "N-ngh Tae lepashh."

Setelah ia mendengar permintaan Jimin, akhirnya ia melepaskan tautannya dan tercipalah benang benang saliva yang menetes dari sudut bibir Jimin kemudian jatuh ke dagu hingga ke leher.

"H-aahh ahh." Jimin meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, dadanya naik turun karena paru-parunya terus meminta pasokan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Taehyung menelan salivanya, pemandangan di depannya sungguh indah.

Taehyung tak bisa tinggal diam, ia mengecupi leher Jimin, menjilatnya, kemudian menggigitnya sehingga meninggalkan bekas yang indah. Jimin memejamkan matanya lagi, merasakan lidah taehyung bermain di lehernya, ia pun mengangkat dagunya, memperlihatkan leher yang putih dan jenjang Taehyung pun semakin gencar membuat tanda kepemilikan di leher Jimin yang jenjang.

Kemudian Taehyung menarik celana Jimin hingga seluruhnya terlepas dan memperlihatkan penis Jimin yang memerah dan mengeluarkan pre-cum. Jimin menutupi penisnya dengan kedua tangannya saat ia meyadari jika taehyung terus menatap benda mungil itu.

"B-berhenti menatapku.." ucap Jimin dengan wajah yang memerah.

Taehyung menyeringai, lalu ia mendekati pria mungil di hadapannya dan mencoba menyingkirkan tangannya yang terus menutupi penisnya. "Singkirkan tanganmu." Ucap Taehyung, dan perlahan Jimin menyingkirkan tangannya itu.

Taehyung menggenggam penis mungil Jimin dan mengocokya dengan tempo yang tidak teratur.

"Aa-ahhhh!" Jimin mendesah, ini pertama kalinya orang asing menyentuh penisnya, dan rasanya sungguh asing. mendengar Jimin yang mendesah, Taehyung semakin cepat memompa penis Jimin dengan tempo yang cepat.

"Anghh- sshh." Jimin menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya agar suara aneh itu tak terdengar lagi.

"Mengapa kau menutupinya? Aku senang mendengarmu mendesah."

Wajah Jimin semakin memerah saat ia merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya, "A-ahhh."

Jimin klimaks untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

Taehyung sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia melepas handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Segera ia memompa penisnya sebentar dan mengarahkannya ke dalam lubang milik Jimin. "Tahan sebentar, mungkin ini akan terasa sakit."

Jimin tak mengerti apa yang Taehyung maksud, "s-sakit?"

JLEB

"A-AKHH! T-taehh" Jimin merasakan penis taehyung menerobos analnya, ia melakukannya tanpa pemanasan dan langsung menenggelamkan seluruh penisnya kedalamnya. Jimin meneteskan air matanya, ia bersumpah jika ini rasanya sakit sekali. Tubuhnya seperti dirobek menjadi dua.

Taehyung memejamkan mataya, merasakan hole Jimin memijat penisya dengan lembut. Segera ia memaju mundurkan penisnya secara cepat. Jimin meremas selimut untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya, "Nnghh l-lepass hiks kumohon.."

Setan telah menutup kedua telinga Taehyung, ia telah dibutakan oleh nafsu. Ia terus menggerakkan penisnya dengan kasar dan tidak mempedulikan Jimin yang kesakitan di bawahnya.

"T-tae-hh kumohon.." Ucap Jimin dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"A-hh sebentar lagi, Jimin." Ucap Taehyung kemudian memaju-mundurkan penisnya dengan cepat saat ia ingin klimaks dan ia menggeram. Ia menyempotkan spermanya ke dalam lubang milik Jimin. Setelah itu Taehyung tak kuasa menahan tubuhnya dan menindih Jimin yang ada di bawahnya.

Jimin memejamkan matanya, ia sangan pusing dan tak kuasa menahan sakit di bagian bawahnya. Kemudian Jimin tertidur dan berharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari mulai menerobos dengan tidak sopannya ke dalam retina milik Jimin seolah ingin menyadarkan Jimin dari tidurnya. Akhirnya Jimin pun terbangun. Ia memandangi sekelilingnya, tempat ini sangat terasa asing baginya. Ia kemudian menyadari dirinya yang tak berbusana dan Taehyung yang tertidur di sampingnya. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Ah! Ia ingat.

wajah Jimin memerah mengingat kejadian semalam, ia tak habis pikir jika Taehyung akan menyakitinya. Kemudian ia memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai dan memakainya. Ia harus cepat pergi dari tempat ini sebelum Taehyung bangun.

Saat Jimin mulai melangkah, ia merasakan bagian bawahnya yang sangat sakit dan relfeks ia berteriak, "Akhh s-sakit."

.

.

Taehyung terbangun karena teriakan Jimin, kemusian ia melihat Jimin yang sedang memegangi bokonya dengan mata yang terpejam menahan sakit. "Jimin, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Perlahan Jimin membuka matanya, "A-aku ingin pulang." Jawab Jimin lirih.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"T-tidak apa, aku bisa sendiri." Ucap Jimin final kemudian meninggalkan Taehyung yang terdiam dan menuju apartemen Yoongi dengan langkah yang tertatih-tatih.

.

.

Jimin membuka pintu apartement nya perlahan, "Yoongi hyung?"

Tak ada sahutan, rupanya Yoongi belum pulang. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya, Jimin mengganti pakaiannya dan segera menuju kamarnya untuk tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

.

Emang tbc sih

.

.

.

.

.

Prev next chapter

.

.

"Jimin, aku pulang." Ucap Yoongi setelah membuka pintu dan melepas sepatunya.

"Jimin?" panggil Yoongi, tetapi tidak ada sahutan. Segera ia mencari Jimin ke seluruh penjuru apartementnya dan akhirnya ia menemukan Jimin yang tertidur dengan selimut yang menggulung badan mungilnya.

Yoongi duduk di ranjang Jimin kemudian mengusap surai oranye milik pemuda mungil di sampingnya, raut wajah Yoongi berubah drastic saat telapak tangannya merasakan dahi Jimin yang terasa sangat panas.

"Jimin?! Kau demam?!" ucap Yoongi seraya menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Jimin untuk memastikan jika dugaannya benar.

"H-hyung, nghh s-sakithh.." ucap Jimin dengan mata yang tertutup dan suara yang lirih.

Yoongi semakin panik, "Dimana yang sakit?!"

Jimin tak kunjung menjawab, akhirnya Yoongi membuka selimut yang menggulung tubuh Jimin. Tetapi Jimin menahannya. "J-jangan hyung.."

Tetapi Yoongi bersikeras untuk tetap membuka selimut itu, Jimin sudah kehabisan tenaganya dan akhirnya membiarkan Yoongi membukanya.

.

.

Mata Yoongi membulat, ia melihat leher Jimin yang dipenuhi kissmark. Oh Tuhan, siapa yang tega melakukan hal ini pada Jiminnya. ia akhirnya memeluk tubuh Jimin yang terus menggigil karena demam. Air matanya menetes melihat keadaan Jimin yang seperti ini. Ia bersupah akan mencari orang itu dan menghabisinya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hello, maaf ya aku baru bisa lanjutin sekarang. Soalnya aku UTSL terus aku juga ragu buat nulis adegan rated M ini. Katanya porno bikin bego..kan aku mau UTS, kalo buatnya minggu minggu kemaren pasti aku gabisa ngerjain UTS nya, soalnya bakal jadi bego wkwk..jadi begonya pas abis UTS aja wkwk.

Gimana tuh adegannya Jimin sama Taehyung? Aku buatnya 3 jam tanpa berhenti demi kalian wkwk.

Aku tau pasti ada yang ga sabar buat nungguin adegan rated m nya yoonmin kan!? Ayo ngaku! Yang yoonmin lovers jangan lupa bikin review yang heboh ya. Aku tunggu, biar semangat bikinnya.

Aduh makasih banyak ya buat yang udah mau review, ganyangka sebanyak ini. makasih_

 **Pokoknya aku bakal lanjut next chapter kalo reviewnya udah ada 200++**

p.s

menurut kalian adegan rated M nya gimana?


	7. Chapter 7

"Aku ingin kau membersihkan tubuhmu."

Jimin membuka matanya perlahan, "T-tapi hyung.."

"Tidak ada bantahan! Cepat bersihkan tubuhmu. Aku akan membuat bubur." Ucap Yoongi final lalu meninggalkan Jimin yang terbaring lemah di ranjangnya.

Satu langkah

Dua langkah

Tiga langkah

Dan tiba tiba saja Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya dan mematung di dapurnya. Ia baru menyadari jika dirinya sangat payah dalam mengolah makanan. Kemudian ia mengambil ponsel pintar nya dan mencari bagaimana cara membuat bubur yang baik dan benar. Demi Jimin, apapun ia akan lakukan.

.

.

.

Jimin mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan surai oranyenya yang masih basah, hidungnya mencium sesuatu yang-

Seketika ia mengingat sesuatu.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Aku akan membuat bubur."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Yoongi Hyung!"

Teriak Jimin kemudian ia berlari ke dapur, disana ia melihat hyungnya yang terdiam mematung melihat dapurnya yang terbakar.

"H-HYUNG! API!"

Segera Jimin mengambil alat pemadam dan menyemburkan busa putih itu dengan amatirnya. Dengan usaha dan kerja kerasnya, api itu berhasil padam.

"Huft." Ucap Jimin seraya menyeka bulir keringat yang mengalir di dahinya. Lalu Jimin menatap Yoongi di sampingnya. mengapa hyungnya tak bergerak sedikitpun sedari tadi? Apa hyung nya mati berdiri? Itu lah kira-kira yang otak polos Jimin pikirkan.

"Hyung?"

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Hyung? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Yoongi tetap mematung di tempatnya.

Jimin menghela napasnya kasar, "HYUNG?!"

"Pakai, pakaianmu Jimin. Kita akan makan malam di luar. Dan ingat, jangan pernah memadamkan api tanpa sehelai benang di tubuhmu."

Kali ini Jimin yang terdiam, perlahan pandangannya turun untuk melihat tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah semerah tomat. Segera ia berlari ke kamarnya untuk memakai pakaiannya. "HYUUUUNG!"

.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Jimin singkat, pandangannya fokus pada jendela di sampingnya. sungguh! Ia sangat pusing sekarang, ditambah lagi dengan hole nya yang terasa sangat perih. Lelaki bersurai oranye tak ingin memakan apapun sekarang. Ia hanya ingin beristirahat di kamarnya.

"Tetapi kau harus mengisi perutmu."

"Aku tak ingin apapun, hyung."

"Jangan membantahku!" Bentak Yoongi seraya memukul setir mobilnya.

Jimin tersentak, ia baru pertama kali mendengar hyungnya membentak dirinya. Sekarang ia tak berani menatap hyungnya sama sekali, pandangannya tertuju pada kakinya dan tangannya memilin ujung bajunya. Air mata telah berkumpul di sudut matanya.

Melihat Jimin yang akan menangis, Yoongi segera meralat kata-katanya. "M-maaf aku tak bermaksud untuk membentakmu. Aku hanya-"

"H-hyung hiks m-maaf. Hueeee."

Tangisan Jimin pun pecah.

Yoongi mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Hiks Yoongi Hyung, m-maafkan Jimin. Aku hiks tak a-akan membantah hyung l-lagi." Ucap Jimin seraya menangis sesegukan dan kadang mengusapkan punggung tangannya untuk menghentikan air mata yang terus jatuh membasahi pipi gembulnya.

Yoongi merasa hatinya terenyuh sekaligus gemas melihat Jimin yang meminta maaf sambil menangis. Matanya membengkak, hidungnya memerah dan bibirnya yang terus bergetar meminta maaf padanya.

"Kalau begitu, turuti apa yang hyung katakan."

Dengan cepat Jimin mengangguk. "B-baik hyung."

.

.

.

"Jadi, bisakah kau menceritakan ulang kejadian itu padaku?"

Jimin hanya mengaduk buburnya dengan pandangan kososngnya. Sepertinya ia tak mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi.

"Jim? Apa kau mendengarku? Jika kau tak ingin menceritakannya, aku tidak me-"

"Aku akan bercerita." Potong Jimin.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengepalkan buku-buku jarinya hingga memutih, hatinya tersayat mendengar cerita itu. "Akan ku bunuh kau Kim Taehyung." Ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Yoongi memperhatikan langkah jimin yang tertatih-tatih. "Apa masih terasa sakit, Jim?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja, hyung. Tidak perlu khawatir."

"Aku tahu kau berbohong padaku, Jimin."

"A-aku t-tidak berbohong, Yoongi Hyung."

"Lihat bagaimana nada bicaramu saat menjawab pertanyaanku, kau gugup Jim." Ucap Yoongi seraya menatap tajam manik hitam milik pemuda manis di depannya.

Jimin menundukkan kepalanya, tatapan Yoongi seolah-olah ingin menelanjangi dirinya. "H-hyung-"

"Jika kita sudah sampai di kamarmu, aku akan mengobati lukanya. Tidak ada bantahan."

.

.

.

Yoongi mengambil obat yang baru saja ia beli dan bergegas ke kamar Jimin untuk mengobati luka bocah manis kesayangannya.

"JIMIN, APA KAU SUDAH-

Siap?"

Yoongi membatu di ambang pintu kamar Jimin, matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat Jimin yang menungging, memamerkan _butt_ nya yang terlihat sangat sintal dan ugh- holenya yang berkedut meminta diisi.

Liurnya hampir menetes jika saja Jimin tidak membuyarkan lamunan kotornya.

"H-hyunghh apa yang kau lakukan? C-cepat sedikit."

Suara itu terdengar seperti desahan di telinga Yoongi, dan kini ia menegang. Sial.

"M-maaf, Jim."

.

.

Yoongi mengolesi obat yang berbentuk gel itu ke jari-jarinya. Perlahan ia mendekatkan jarinya ke hole Jimin dan-

"A-akhh hyung, s-sakithh." Ucap Jimin ketika ia merasakan jari-jari Yoongi mulai memasuki holenya. Awalnya Yoongi memang bersikap lembut saat mengobati Jimin. Tetapi desahan sengau yang dibuat Jimin membuat akal sehatnya pergi begitu saja.

"M-mmh."

Yoongi terus menusuk lubang Jimin dengan jari-jarinya. Lubang itu berkedut seolah meminta Yoongi untuk mengganti jarinya dengan penisnya yang sudah menegang sedari tadi.

"A-ahh! H-hyungg!"

Jimin menggelinjang saat jari-jari panjang Yoongi tak sengaja menyentuh prostatnya. Yoongi tersenym miring. Ia terus saja membiarkan jarinya mengenai prostat Jimin.

"A-anghh Hyunghh! H-hentikan.." Jimin hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya dan tangannya mencengkram kuat sepei hingga kusut.

"H-hyung a-ah jimin ingin pipish."

Mendengar itu Yoongi tersenyum, ia tahu jika sebentar lagi Jimin akan mencapai puncaknya. Ia semakin gencar menusuk prostat pria manis yang sedang menungging di hadapannya.

Jimin merasa jika perutnya dipenuhi oleh ribuan kupu-kupu, rasanya ia ingin-

"AHHH Y-yoongi Hyunhh…" Teriak Jimin saat puncaknya datang. Badannya langsung terjatuh di ranjangnya dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Matanya perlahan menutup.

.

.

.

Yoongi menepuk dahinya sendiri. Betapa bodohnya ia, malam ini ia sudah membuat dua masalah.

Pertama, hole Jimin yang gagal ia obati.

Kedua, ia harus menidurkan adik kecilnya yang sedari tadi terbangun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Prev next chapter

.

.

.

"Hyung janji akan pulang cepat hari ini." ucap Yoongi seraya mengusak surai oranye Jimin.

"B-benarkah?"

"Ya." Ucap Yoongi singkat. "Kemarilah." Sambungnya.

Kemudian Jimin mendekat ke arah Yoongi, "Ada apa hyu-"

Dengan cepat, tangan Yoongi meraih pinggang Jimin dan mengecup bibir kissable yang sangat menggoda itu. Tubuh Jimin tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, tetapi wajah Jimin memerah.

"H-hyung.." ucap Jimin malu-malu seraya memukul pelan dada Yoongi berkali-kali.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum, kemudian ia melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Oh! Hyung hampir terlambat! Bye Jimin."

.

.

 _Ting tong_

Jimin tersenyum senang, ia meninggalkan keripik kentangnya dan bergegas membuka pintu. Hyungnya benar-benar menepati janjinya.

"YOONGIN HYUNG! KAU –

.

.

.

.

T-taehyung?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HOHOHOHOHOHO MAAF AKU APDET NYA NGARET BANGET. MAAF. MAAF MAAF. AKU UKK GUYS. NDA ADA WAKTU BUAT NGETIK INI HUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU. TAPI SEKARANG UDAH LIBURAN DAN AKU GABUT. FIX. PASTI AKU PUNYA BANYAK WAKTU BUAT FF INI HEHEHE.

P.S

REVIEW YANG BANYAK YAH! TERUS DUKUNG AKU, VMIN, YOONMIN, #JIMINBOTTOMTEAM/?


	8. Chapter 8

Jimin fokus pada buku gambar di hadapannya, di wajahnya terukir senyuman.

"Rautan."

Bibi Jung mengambil sebuah rautan dan memberikannya pada Jimin. Tapi Jimin malah memberikan pensilnya pada Bibi Jung. Sambil meraut pensil, matanya melirik buku gambar.

"Aigoo, lucunya. Siapa itu?" Pujian darinya membuat senyuman Jimin semakin merekah.

"Jimin, Yoongi Hyung."

"Ah.. begitu. Bibi sebentar lagi akan pulang, jika kau lapar kau bisa mengambilnya di meja makan. Bibi sudah menyiapkan untukmu."

Jimin mengangguk sebagai respon.

Sepeninggalnya Bibi Jung, Jimin semakin bosan dengan kegiatannya. Mungkin semangkuk keripik kentang akan membuatnya lebih senang.

Satu suap

Dua suap

'Ting tong'

Bel apartemennya berbunyi, astaga ini baru jam 12. Yoongi hyung benar-benar menepati janjinya.

"Hyuuung!" Ucapnya sambil membuka pintu.

Senyuman di wajahnya luntur.

"P-pergi!" Ucapnya dengan ketakutan, perlahan kakinya melangkah mundur.

"Jim dengarkan aku kumohon." Ucap lelaki itu seraya berusaha meraih tangan lelaki yang lebih mungil.

Jimin menggeleng, "T-tidak! Taehyung."

"Kubilang berhenti, Jimin! Berhenti!"

"Tida-AAKHHH"

Sebuah lampu gantung jatuh tepat di atas kepala Jimin. Dan sekarang ia tergeletak dengan pecahan kaca yang berserakan dan juga-

Darahnya.

Taehyung mematung, otaknya seperti tidak bekerja. Ia begitu terkejut dengan semua ini.

"APA-APAAN INI?!"

Taehyung menoleh, shit.

Yoongi datang.

"Sialan kau!" Ujar Yoongi dengan rahang yang mengeras kemudian melayangkan sebuah tinju telak di pipi kanan Taehyung. Memberinya pukulan terus menerus, Yoongi seperti orang yang kesetanan.

"A-akhh ampun, h-hyung kumohon hentikan."

Telinga Yoongi telah ditutupi oleh iblis yang merasuki tubuhnya.

"H-hyung hentik- AAKHH. Kau lebih baik membawa Jimin ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Mendengar ucapan Taehyung, ia menghentikan aksinya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Segera ia menghampiri Jimin yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Jimin, bangunlah." Ucapnya sambil menepuk kedua pipi gembul Jimin.

Tidak ada respon, dan itu membuat Yoongi semakin frustasi.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Ia menggendong Jimin kemudian membawanya menuju rumah sakit.

"A-aku ikut." Ucap Taehyung.

"Terserah."


End file.
